The invention relates to a packing container made of foldable packaging material, especially cardboard, comprising a base part and an upper covering part which can be inserted into tile base part, the base part having packing walls formed by upright folding tabs.
Folding containers, especially folding cardboard boxes are known in different designs. Usually, two packing walls, lying opposite one another, namely side or end walls, consist of folding tabs which partially overlap one another. These are connected to one another by gluing and/or by stapling. This makes the manufacture of packaging of this type labour-intensive.